


Secret

by SamuelJames



Series: The Cory Chronicles [1]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Cory is struggling with what their dad does to them and with his thoughts about new boy Naveed.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Secret_   
>  _Character: Cory Wilson._   
>  _Rating: 18+ (For language and violence, it's not very graphic but prefer to over-warn)_   
>  _Summary: Cory is struggling with what their dad does to them and with his thoughts about new boy Naveed._   
>  _Notes: Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from[this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Mr Bell wants to help them but Jordan is too scared. Cory needs out of their shitty home but he did nothing while Jordan took a kicking from their dad so he can't force his brother to speak up. Plenty of the kids at Ackley Bridge hate school, waiting for the minute they can leave but it's better than home. Rugby is great because it means staying late and even doing this play thing will mean extra hours. Naveed is doing it too and Cory wants to be around him, wants to be good at fucking Shakespeare because Naveed wanted to do the play. He's got other mates but none of them can make his stomach flip by smiling at him and he's not sure why. The words are there floating on the edge of his brain but he can't be... he's just not and yet he has to actively watch what he says to Naveed, walk that careful line between let's be friends and flirting.

There are rumours from Naveed's old school, whispers that his parents wanted him married off as soon as possible. Cory doesn't spread any of that, hates the way gossip circulates and that's why he has to be into girls because everyone knows everything on his estate and secrets slither through the school corridors and even the thought of being anything but completely straight is terrifying. Girls are pretty, none right this minute smile like Naveed but his dad already hates him. He takes it out on Jordan more but their dad must hate them because who'd hurt their kids like that. How can he go from teaching them to ride their bikes and watching the footie with them to hitting them? At what age did he decide they were old enough to be hit? He was seven he thinks the first time his dad punched him because he'd had that red bike that he'd gotten for Christmas and there was no Santa when he was eight. On their estate Santa was too expensive a lie to let kids believe in him for very long.

He'd been hit before but just slaps here and there for being cheeky or not going to bed but the first real bad time plays like a loop in his head sometimes, Jordan swirling a chip through the dollop of ketchup on his plate and his mum talking about Corrie, a sheet of kitchen roll tucked into her yellow blouse. When Cory had asked for beans instead of peas he'd been told no but when he'd pushed his plate away his dad had stood and dragged him from his seat. He'd punched him in the stomach telling him not to waste food. The chair hit the back of his knees when his dad pushed him back down and he was made to eat everything on his plate, even the burnt crispy bits of the oven chips. They didn't always have much but he hadn't cried and ended up with a worried little Jordan trying to comfort his big brother in their room that night.

He knows there's money worries and stress but at home he has to walk on eggshells round his dad. Sometimes he's fine, but he can snap and he's not always good at spotting the signs. He wonders if he can get away with going into school early too, to learn his lines and that. The play won't be easy, not with all those old-fashioned words but he wants to be good at it and he will need to work hard. He's not going to do anything about Naveed, it wouldn't be safe and he's not even sure it's anything, but he can still look forward to seeing him and he hopes there'll be tons of rehearsals.


End file.
